1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a display device and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of the electronic and communication technologies, various display devices have been developed. With miniaturization and popularization of the display devices, the display devices for personal use have been increased. Also, with the development of a display device having high options, the display device could perform various functions such as Internet access, photographing, watching of moving video, music play, navigation function, and storage of private personal information in addition to basic functions.
As the display device performs various functions and is used for personal use, users use the display device by setting a lock function to the display device. Examples of a method for setting a lock function include a password input, an unlock pattern input, and an unlock touch command input. Although the display device is used for personal use, it is likely to occur that a user of the display device is requested by the third party to use the display device. In this case, the user of the display device should lend the display device to the third party by unlocking the display device or inform the third party of a method how to unlock the display device. If the user lends the display device to the third party by unlocking the display device, the display device may be locked again in accordance with an operation such as screen-off of the display device.
In this case, since the third party may again request the user to unlock the display device, the user may feel inconvenience. Also, if the user informs the third party of the method how to unlock the display device, the user should change a lock mode to maintain security of the display device, whereby inconvenience may be caused.
In order to solve such problems, a guest unlock mode has been developed. However, the guest unlock mode permits some function only of functions of the display device. Accordingly, if the third party intends to use a function which is not permitted in the guest unlock mode, the user should again set a permission function, whereby inconvenience may be caused. Accordingly, the need of a method for conveniently setting a temporary unlock mode exists.